Dare
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: The boys play truth or dare... and things get a bit quirky. Raven and Star come home from the mall and find... BB in Raven's leotard? Robin in... what! RxS oneshot. Ultra pointless.


_**Dare**_

_Standar Disclaimers apply

* * *

_

"You want me to what!" Robin burst out, staring at his two companions with saucer-sized eyes.

"Dude… when playing truth or dare, one must expect the unexpected," Beast Boy stated with sage-like brilliance… assuming he is capable of such a feat. Cyborg nodded furiously, a completely delirious smile on his features. He laughed, his shoulders shaking, and caused the flashlight on his metallic shoulder to shudder.

A boom of thunder interrupted the maniacal chuckles. Robin rubbed his temples. The power had gone out due to a thunderstorm and had left Cyborg and Beast Boy abandoned by their game station. Starfire and Raven were out, the alien girl having dragged her friend to the mall in high spirits… as usual. This meant all forms of entertainment were gone.

The girls were not home to be pestered and their sweet electronic games were currently indisposed. The two boys had been left with one option. Drag their leader into a rousing game of truth or dare. It would have been an innocent pass time for most, but for three testosterone-driven superheroes… it became a fierce competition on whose devious mind could create the most wonderful dares.

Robin had been complacent with the idea of beginning such a game, but now he sincerely wished he had never set foot into the darkened common room with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He was faced with the worst of decisions at the moment…

"No. There's no way…"

"Then you're going to use a 'chicken' to get out of this one, eh?" Beast Boy smirked. Robin growled. He was not one to back down from a challenge.

"No, I'm not going to use a chicken. You should change your dare," Robin folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. Cyborg grinned smugly.

"Aww… come on, Rob. You know if it was anyone else you would…"

"I said no." Robin snapped.

"Robin's using a chick-en," Beast Boy trilled, eyes leering with delight. Ah, yes… Beast Boy. The mastermind of this diabolical dare that had the ever-courageous Robin on his knees. Another boom of thunder.

"I am NOT using a chicken! It's not… right…"

"Dude, dares aren't supposed to be 'right'…" BB countered. Robin sucked in a breath and exhaled sharply.

"Fine. I'll do it," he sneered. Cyborg let out a whoop of excitement and Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air.

"Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday…"

"Beast Boy, you're getting extra training hours for this," Robin snapped as he stood. BB gaped, incredulous.

"DUDE!" he shrieked, miffed. Robin simpered and strode from the room to proceed in his dare. He sighed and slumped his shoulder. God… Starfire better not see this…

Robin approached the Tamaranian's room and his eyes darted down the hall. She was out but… one could never be too cautious. He swallowed and punched in the lock override code, slipping into her living quarters. His eyes were again assaulted with vibrant purple, pink, and orange, even in the dark. The boy winced and headed to the closet. His eye twitched as he was presented with row after row of neatly hung uniforms. He could her scent still lingered in the air. Jasmine and orange flower…

Robin selected one of the uniforms, gripping the hanger as if it were something horribly wretched. A beat.

Cyborg and Beast Boy waited in the common room, wiggling with excitement. This would be priceless…

They heard Robin moving down the hall, his steel-toed boots replaced with the soft squeak of thick, rubber soles. The Boy Wonder paused in the doorway, just out of sight of the other two. Beast Boy about spontaneously combusted, the anticipation of this moment making him insanely euphoric. And Robin walked into the light of Cyborg's shoulder flashlight.

Gone was the usual, multicolored uniform. In its place was the purple crop top, the tiny skirt… the thigh-high boots… the slender gloves. He stared at them dully, stiffly prepared to massacre the two boys staring bug-eyed at him. The laughter came like a rush of mighty water, howling and crying its entertainment as it poured over him. Robin cringed. Robin did not do cross-dressing. If only wearing Starfire's uniform would have bestowed him with the power of starbolts, both BB and Cy would be withering crisps at the moment.

"Shut. Up." Robin hissed, every shred of dignity being torn from him as Cyborg spoke.

"Dawg, maybe you and Star need to trade uniforms cause… that one time, Star looked pretty cute in yours… y'all make a cute crime-fighten team!" the android's one human eye leaked tears of hysteria. A vein pulsed in Robin's forehead.

"I'm changing now…" he snapped. Beast Boy paused his laughter and shook his head.

"No, man. You gotta stay like that for the rest of the game," he said with a wicked smile. Robin cracked a jagged-toothed grin and sat rigidly back on the floor near the other two, plotting the best order in which to amputate their limbs. First their yawning pie-holes to shut up all that laughing and…

"Beast Boy, truth or dare." Robin said, his eye-mask narrowing. Beast Boy met his leader's gaze with cocky defiance.

"Dare." He grinned.

"You know what you dared me? Stealing one of Star's uniforms and wearing it? You're doing the same thing."

"That's not original," Beast Boy rolled his deep green eyes.

"I wasn't finished. You're doing the same thing, in one of Raven's uniforms," Robin leaned back, savoring the victory. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone dead quiet.

"Fine. I will. Cause, I'm not a chicken!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and marched out of the room in search of one of Raven's leotards…

"That still wasn't original." Cyborg commented after another moment of silence.

"I know. But it was good," Robin smirked. Cyborg snickered, in full agreement. Beast Boy came slinking out a little while later, looking a bit pale from his uninvited endeavor into the dark chasm that was Raven's room. None the less, the changeling had an entertained smirk on his face.

"Dude, I think I look pretty good in this thing!" the green teen announced, sweeping back the cloak in a flourish, displaying his emerald self in all its emerald skinned leotard-clad glory. Robin doubled over with laughter as did Cyborg. Beast Boy soaked it up and struck poses without any shame at all. He sauntered over to stand with his back to the front door and faced Robin and Cyborg. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Beast Boy mock-purred and batted his eye-lashes. He even went as far as to blow the two boys a kiss.

Unfortunately, Robin and Cyborg had ceased their snickering. They were looking straight past the changeling and into the eyes of a very, very peeved empath and a bewildered alien princess. Beast Boy caught on after a few minutes and turned slowly. "Eh, hi Rae…" he simpered. Cyborg edged out of the building.

"Beast Boy,"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"You better run."

Robin watched as the poor little changeling was chased viciously from the room, random hall items flying at him in rapid succession.

"AIIIEEEEEE!" Beast Boy shrieked. Robin blinked. Something told him Beast Boy would be in quite a load of pain for the next few days…

"Robin?" her innocently inquisitive voice stabbed him. His face flamed scarlet as he met her gaze, embarrassment written all over his features. Oh man… "May I inquire why it is you are wearing my garments?" Starfire asked tentatively. Robin coughed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Er, truth or dare?" he offered. Star tilted her head to the side.

"I do not know this truth or dare. Will you explain, please?" she asked sweetly. Robin wanted desperately to run and hide in a dark corner…

"Um… it's a game and the dares are like challenges… and well… Beast Boy challenged me to…"

"Clothe yourself in my uniform?" Starfire offered, big jade eyes still regarding him with innocent curiosity.

"Y-yeah… s-sorry!" he stuttered. This. Was. So. Embarrassing.

"Oh, it is truly alright. I simply wondered. It does not seem usual of you to do such things. However, if it was in order to meet a challenge I understand completely," she said, no hint of disturbance in her voice. "Although… I might request that you… give it back now…" she added hopefully.

"OF COURSE!" he yelped, and he scurried away to change with incredible enthusiasm. Thank goodness she was so naïve…

Starfire rocked onto one hip and shook her head, a slight grin coming to her pretty features. She was quite aware of what truth or dare was. "He simply looked so adorable…" she commented to herself. Robin reentered the common room garbed in his own uniform and looking much more composed. He gave her an apologetic grin.

"It was Beast Boy's dare, Star… I'm really sorry…Hehe…" he rubbed the back of his neck. Starfire beamed at him.

"Oh, it is nothing to be sorry for." She assured him, coming over and laying a light hand on his shoulder. She stared him in the eye. "It suited you nicely." She grinned. Robin opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"Starfire…" he groaned. Great… now Starfire was going to make fun of him too. Can anyone say disaster? Starfire giggled.

"I am truly sorry… but honestly. I have never seen such a handsome terran male. Not many others could afford to wear a female's clothing…" she mused, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Ok… so Starfire wasn't as naïve as he assumed…

"Robin, truth or dare?" Starfire exclaimed suddenly. Robin's eye twitched. He stared at her suspiciously. So now she _does_ know how to play… it's all a conspiracy!

"d-dare?" he coughed, eyeing her carefully. Starfire giggled and leaned in, planting a soft kiss to his lips. Robin's face flushed red all over again. She pulled back.

"I hope you do not mind… you simply looked so cute…" she grinned and left him standing there, blankly. Robin did not do cross-dressing. But maybe… it wasn't so bad… when Star was the judge…

* * *

Author's Note: I'M SORRY! I sincerely appologize for the uter stupidity and lack of sanity in this fic. I appologize for the fact it makes no sense. But I had to do it. I'm feeling spastic. I'm sorry. So sorry... I will try to resist writting anything this pointless again... I really will. No new Chapter for When The Angels Fell Siletn today. I'll post something new tomorrow. You get this completely random one-shot instead. I appologize for that too.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
